The present invention relates to a hydraulic driven dual tractor hitch for pulling twin hay balers and which has an acid tank used for treating baled hay.
Hitches for balers, trailers and the like are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,695,180 to Weiss discloses a hitch arrangement for balers that is automatic side discharge type balers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,174 to Koehn discloses a towing apparatus used to tow vehicles for road travel or place the towed vehicles in a nonaligned position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,456 to Hadley et al. discloses a towing apparatus used to tow vehicles in an aligned position or a side-by-side position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,849 to Houck discloses a towable implement that is convertible between a laterally expanded use position and a laterally narrow transport position.
In the present invention a hydraulic driven dual tractor hitch is used to pull twin hay balers and has an acid tank for treating the baled material, all as will be detailed in the specification that follows hereafter.
This invention relates to a dual tractor hitch which is used to pull twin hay balers and which has an acid tank for treating the baled material.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide for an improved tractor hitch which is connectable to multiple material balers to enable simultaneous baling.
Another object is to provide for such a hitch where there is an acid distributing applicator and two balers that may be aligned with one in front of the other behind the towing vehicle.